


Good Morning Kiss

by eL27



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Uta no Prince-sama - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Apa yang Natsuki lakukan hingga membuat Tokiya tersipu di pagi hari?
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 6





	Good Morning Kiss

Suara alarm yang berbunyi membuat Natsuki terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya segera meraih ponsel yang terus membunyikan suara alarm. Kelopak matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya layar ponsel ketika ia mencoba melihat sekarang pukul berapa. Masih cukup pagi untuk bangun dari tidur. Namun mengingat ponsel itu adalah ponsel milik Tokiya, Natsuki tidak akan heran jika kekasihnya itu sudah terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Natsuki meletakkan kembali ponsel ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Ia menoleh ke samping, senyumnya mengembang lebar ketika melihat Tokiya masih tertidur pulas. Jemari tangan Natsuki lantas menyibak pelan rambut poni yang menutupi kening Tokiya.

Wajah Tokiya terlihat begitu damai ketika tertidur. Wajahnya pun masih tetap tampan dan manis di mata Natsuki. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung mancung, bibir merah yang selalu menggoda Natsuki untuk mengecupnya, tak lupa pipi yang akan mudah merona ketika Natsuki menggoda Tokiya. Tokiya benar-benar sempurna di mata Natsuki.

Hubungan mereka masih terbilang baru seumur jagung, namun Natsuki yakin mereka sudah saling suka bahkan sejak mereka masih SMA dan menjadi training sebelum debut menjadi seorang idol remaja. Rumah produksi yang menaungi mereka berdua melarang keras adanya hubungan percintaan antara para idol, namun Natsuki berhasil meyakinkan Tokiya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja...maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Natsuki kembali menyibak rambut di kening Tokiya, kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil pada kening Tokiya sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. Ia berniat ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Tokiya. Tokiya pasti masih kelelahan akibat kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Natsuki tersenyum geli. _Well,_ meskipun banyak dari teman satu grup idolnya yang sering melarang Natsuki memasak karena takut dengan rasa masakan Natsuki... sebenarnya rasa masakan Natsuki tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja Syo—sahabat masa kecilnya—yang sering melebih-lebihkan rasa masakan Natsuki.

Sejujurnya saja, Natsuki sengaja membuat masakan yang berasa buruk hanya untuk mengerjai Syo. Tidak disangka ternyata Syo menyikapinya berlebihan dan menjadi trauma akan rasa masakan Natsuki. Natsuki ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat tentang kejadian itu.

Natsuki mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia buat untuk sarapan kekasihnya itu.

  
***

  
Tokiya mengerjapkan kelopak mata pelan. Ketika fokus matanya sudah membaik, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kosong. Natsuki tidak lagi ada di ranjang bersamanya. Padahal ia yakin sebelum tidur semalam Natsuki tertidur lelap memeluk tubuhnya.

Tokiya perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang di balik selimut membuat Tokiya sedikit merasa kedinginan. Tokiya menunduk melihat tubuh polosnya. Kulit putih sekitar dada dan perutnya tak lagi putih, melainkan menjadi penuh dengan bekas _kissmark_ yang berwarna kemerahan bahkan keunguan. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar suka sekali meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya.

Tokiya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling kamar mencari keberadaan bajunya yang Natsuki lempar entah ke mana tadi malam. Tokiya mendengus, ia tidak menemukan di mana bajunya. Maka dengan langkah tertatih, Tokiya berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Natsuki untuk mencari baju yang bisa ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

“Ah, Tokiya- _kun_ sudah bangun!” Tokiya berbalik badan ketika mendengar suara Natsuki.

“Shinomiya- _san,_ apa yang kamu bawa?” tanya Tokiya yang melihat Natsuki memasuki kamar membawa sesuatu.

Natsuki sempat terdiam sebentar ketika melihat Tokiya yang berjalan mendekati dirinya hanya mengenakan _sweater_ kebesaran miliknya hingga terlihat sangat _oversize_ di tubuh Tokiya yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Natsuki yakin 100% jika Tokiya tidak mengenakan bawahan apapun saat ini.

“Ini... sarapan untukmu.” Natsuki menjawab setelah tersadar Tokiya sudah berada di depannya.

“Untukku?” tanya Tokiya mendongak menatap Natsuki.

Natsuki mengangguk. Astaga Tokiya terlihat imut sekali. Jika saja Natsuki sedang tidak membawa nampan makanan, Natsuki yakin ia akan menerjang kekasihnya detik ini juga.

Tokiya tersenyum. “Terima kasih, ya!” ucapnya kemudian mengambil alih nampan yang Natsuki bawa.

“Tokiya- _kun_ mau makan di sini atau di meja makan?” tanya Natsuki.

“Di sini saja, ya. Aku masih sedikit lelah,” jawab Tokiya.

“Maaf semalam aku terlalu berlebihan,” ucap Natsuki merasa bersalah. Walaupun sebenarnya Natsuki begitu menikmati malam panas mereka semalam, mendengar Tokiya mendesah dan memanggil namanya membuat Natsuki benar-benar bersemangat tadi malam.

Tokiya menggeleng pelan. “Tidak apa-apa.” Tokiya lantas kembali berjalan menuju ranjang dan mulai menikmati sarapan yang sudah bawakan untuknya. “Ini enak!" tukas Tokiya.

Natsuki tersenyum lebar. Syukurlah Tokiya menyukainya.

"Shinomiya- _san_ tidak sarapan juga?" tanya Tokiya.

“Aku akan sarapan nanti. Aku ingin mandi lebih dulu,” jawab Natsuki.

Tokiya menganggu-angguk mengerti. _“Nee.._ Shinomiya- _san,”_ panggil Tokiya.

“Hmm?”

“Kenapa masakanmu ini enak? Syo sering mengatakan jika rasa masakanmu mengerikan,” ucap Tokiya.

Natsuki tertawa pelan, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tokiya dan duduk di sampingnya. “Aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengerjai Syo- _chan,”_ jawab Natsuki. “Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku tega memberikan kekasihku sendiri masakan yang rasanya mengerikan!” tukas Natsuki lantas meraih kepala Tokiya dan memberikannya kecupan sayang di pelipis.

Tokiya sedikit terkejut, wajahnya mulai memerah mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Natsuki.

“Ahhhh, Tokiya- _kun,_ kamu benar-benar manis! Aku benar-benar gemas ingin memelukmu!” seru Natsuki yang kemudian benar-benar memeluk erat Tokiya.

“Shinomiya- _san,_ lepaskan aku!” tukas Tokiya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Natsuki. Tokiya bukannya tidak mau dipeluk seperti ini oleh Natsuki. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin ia semakin merasa malu ketika mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Natsuki. “Shinomiya- _san_ bilang ingin mandi, bukan? Sana mandi!” tukas Tokiya.

Natsuki terkekeh, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Tokiya. “Baiklah aku mandi!” tukas Natsuki.

“Jangan lama-lama! Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat sampai di lokasi syuting iklan hari ini!” peringat Tokiya.

“Iya, iya.” Natsuki tersenyum. “Oh, sebelum mandi aku ingin minta sesuatu!” tukasnya.

Tokiya mengernyit. “Apa?”

Natsuki kembali tersenyum lebar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tokiya secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Tokiya terlambat untuk menghindar. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Natsuki dan Tokiya bertemu. Tokiya yang diam karena terkejut membuat Natsuki lantas melancarkan aksinya. Natsuki mengecup bibir Tokiya perlahan, sesekali menjilat dan menyesap bibir Tokiya.

“Selamat pagi... Aku mencintaimu!” bisik Natsuki setelah ia melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Natsuki tersenyum melihat wajah _shock_ dan terkejut Tokiya. “Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu!” tukas Natsuki kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tokiya masih terdiam, beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia bisa merasakan jika wajahnya mulai memanas karena malu.

“Bo-bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu!” Tokiya berbisik kecil, ia sedikit melirik ke arah kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia merasa wajahnya semakin memerah.

  
**——END——**


End file.
